


Headcannons for the bowers gang having their first kiss

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Headcannons for the bowers gang having their first kiss

Headcannons for the bowers gang having their first kiss  
Henry:   
Despite acting like the big man through the whole date, the second your lips are on his own, he melts. Hes not use to affection, much less some so intimate. But the feelings of your soft lips on your own, your hands placed delicately on his shoulders as his own hands reach out for your waist will be enough to make him forget his own name. when you pull back, that cocky nature is gone and replaced with a blushing guy who stutters a little when he speak to you.   
But once he gets over himself, he’ll never want to stop.   
Patrick:   
Cocky as ever, he would probably be the one to initiated a first kiss. It wouldn’t even necessarily be on a date. He’ll just see the way you look at him or how you blush when he’s trying to chat you up. He would lean against your lockers, looming over you as he made you giggle and even stutter. His friends would be worried at first, since they knew what Patrick was like and you were rather quiet. But then they would see that you enjoyed it.   
But eventually, he’ll get tired of the little games and kiss you. little did he expect to become instantly addicted to you. His hands would grab your waist as he enjoyed your lips more than he would ever admit. After that first kiss, you can rest assured you’re gonna be missing the next class.   
Vic:   
While Vic plays it cool and calm the whole date, he would internally be freaking out over the upcoming kiss. Three dates, and you had kissed him on the cheek a few times. He knew the next step and wanted it so much. When it comes to time, he would nearly back out because he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted everything to be just right. But when it comes to the moment, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from leaning in and pressing his lips to your own.   
Belch:   
Of course, it would be in his car. He had taken you out to overlook the town at the point his friends called ‘make out point’. he hated it because he didn’t want you to feel like he was pressuring you into anything, but you had asked to go for a drive and it was the only place he could think of. He would clutch the steering wheel so hard when he pulls into a spot that his knuckles would turn white as his heart hammered in his chest. But then you would call his name and he’d look at you. he would only have a few moment to realise you were leaning into him before his instincts kicked in and he kissed you.  
After that first kiss, you whisper to him that he might want to turn off the engine since the two of you might be there a while.


End file.
